Celtic (Civ5)
Faith per city with an adjacent unimproved Forest *Bonus increases to +2 Faith in Cities with 3 or more adjacent unimproved Forest tiles |startbias = |language = Welsh}} Strategy One of the new civilizations added with Gods and Kings expansion, the Celts are undoubtedly masters of Religion. Their unique feature produces from every city bordering an undeveloped forest, and their starting bias usually puts them in large forested areas. That means that they can form a Pantheon as early as turn 5, if the Capital city has been placed well! And, with some skill at placing the first 2 -3 cities, they will start a religion before turn 30. As if that weren't enough, their unique Pictish warriors earn for each enemy they slay! Of course, a good Religion on its own doesn't resolve the game - try to form a strategy for the type of victory you want, and tailor your Religion accordingly, then use its early formation to spread it as wide and as aggressively as possible. Believe me, it gives you a hell of an edge! Their unique building, the Ceilidh hall, also gives them a nice boost to once they reach the Renaissance era. Specific Strategy Even though The Celtic civilization has a unique ability associated with faith, you can still achieve any kind of victory, the faith only speeds things up. Ways to Achieve any kind of Victory: (only works if you don't play on the archipelago map type.) Settle your city where you spawn and start researching pottery. In a couple of turns you will find a pantheon, select the messenger of the gods (science points for every trade route.) Build a granary then a shrine. Start with the tradition social policy and select the "food making" policies as you progress. Then, after finishing tradition move on to Liberty (build the pyramids wonder, you gain free workers, liberty unlocks this wonder for you.), there you will receive a free worker as well as a settler. Later you will notice that your capital was built in the center of the continent, start producing settlers and workers, and surround your capital with cities (by doing so unhappiness will rise buy or construct buldings to supress the unhappiness, you may also build wonders like the Notre Dame to raise your happiness.). After that connect the cities with your capital (your money level may fall, build trade posts or money associated buildings. If your money reaches zero your science points will fall, until you will get out of bankruptsy.). You will get a huge bonus in Science once that's done. Start researching anything that leads to guilds if you haven't done that yet. After guilds discovery, begin researching techs that would lead you to the Renaissance Era. Once you reach the era start selecting the Rationalism policy and fill it as you go, make your way to the Free Thought policy in Rationalism,also start constructing trade posts for gold and science. After that you will get a bigger science bonus, you will be ahead of every civilization in your game. Now it branches off: Diplomatic (BNW): Continue progressing and constructing wonders/buildings which have to do with gold, example bank and Chichenitza. Unlock the Exploration policy and receive gold from every building the policy follows. after a while start allying all the city- states by using gold or sending spies or completing their quests.Once every civ enters Modern Era, the United Nation event will start, if you allied every city-state with you, when the world leader event starts, world leader slot with the delegates and wait 2 to 3 turns, you will win the Diplomatic Victory. Scientific: Since you're ahead of any other civ in the game, continue progressing till you reach the tech Rocketry, research it and build the Apollo wonder, then research all the other tech that deal with rocket ship parts. If you have a feeling that a civ is ahead of you in tech invade them. After you research all the spaceship parts build them, and send them to you capital, construct the ship and you'll have youre Scientific Victory. Domination: Youre ahead of everyone in the game, research military techs such as gunpowder and chemistry, build the units and invade. (for noobs: build attack units first (Melee) and accompany them with siege units, bomb the the city with seige later attack with melee.)Attack civs one by one don't start a "world war" they might outnumber you. Once every player is defeated (capture every city they own), you'll have your Domination victory. Cultural victory: Continue filling up the social policies till you finish five of them, then construct the Utopia project and here you have the Cultural victory. Also cultured city-states provide you culture as well as food and by building certain wonders such as the Oracle and Hermitage things are going to speed up. Time Victory: Hold as long as possible (till 2050 AD) if you dont like this victory you can turn it off at advanced options when you set up you're game, the game will last for ever then, till someone receives an actual victory. List of city names Celtic city names are drawn from the six modern 'Celtic nations' of Scotland, Ireland (Republic of Ireland and Northern Ireland), Wales, Cornwall, Brittany and the Isle of Man. They appear in that order, with the first being Scottish, the second Irish, the third Welsh etc. *Edinburgh(constituent capital of Scotland, United Kingdom) *Dublin (capital of the Republic of Ireland) *Cardiff (constituent capital of Wales, United Kingdom) *Truro (Cornwall, England) *Nantes ('Cultural' capital of Brittany, France; Historic capital of Duchy of Brittany) *Douglas (Capital of Isle of Man) *Glasgow (largest city in Scotland, third largest city in the United Kingdom) *Cork (Republic of Ireland) *Aberystwyth (Wales) *Penzance (Cornwall, England) *Rennes (Brittany, France) *Ramsey (Isle of Man, also the name of an island of Wales) *Inverness (Scotland) *Limerick (Republic of Ireland) *Swansea (Wales) *St Ives (Cornwall, England) *Brest (Brittany, France) *Peel (Isle of Man or Cumbria, England) *Aberdeen (Scotland) *Belfast (constituent capital of Northern Ireland, United Kingdom) *Caernarfon (Wales) *Newquay (Cornwall, England) *Saint-Nazaire (Brittany, France) *Castletown (Isle of Man) *Stirling (Scotland) *Galway (Republic of Ireland) *Conwy (Wales) *St Austell (Cornwall, England) *Saint-Malo (Brittany, France) *Onchan (Isle of Man) *Dundee (Scotland) *Londonderry (Northern Ireland) *Llanfairpwllgwyngyll (Founding this city will unlock the achievement Longest. Name. Ever.) (Wales) *Falmouth (Cornwall, England) *Lorient (Brittany, France) *St. John's (Isle of Man) Both Edinburgh and Dublin were City-States in Civilization V, but were "Reclaimed" by the Celts, they were renamed in a patch on the expansions release. Like Vienna (with the Austrian Empire), Stockholm and Helsinki (Swedish Empire). Pictures Category:Celtic